Consigliere (Town of Salem)
The Consigliere 'is one of the evil roles from the mystery RPG game ''Town of Salem. The Consigliere wants to investigate people and kill everyone who would oppose the Mafia. History The Consigliere is the mirror version of a Town of Salem hero, the Investigator. The Consigliere's goal is investigate people and kill everyone from the Town and conquer the Town. The Consigliere is most useful non-killing role of the Mafia, they can invest and they can get exact result. The Consigliere chooses a person every night and gets a result from them about their role. The Consigliere can become Mafioso when all Mafia killing roles are dead. Differences from the Investigator Unlike an Investigator, Consigliere gets exact results from the targets. The Investigator only gets a clue from their targets like ; Your target could be a Survivor, Vampire Hunter, Amnesiac. Winning Conditions The Consigliere wins with the Mafia, the Witch and the Survivors. The Town and all neutral roles must die. The Consigliere has no defense and attack, so they can not attack Result Messages After the Consigliere chooses a target, they get a result about their role. It is the list of all messages; Type of Messages * Your target is a trained protector. They must be a Bodyguard! * Your target is a professional surgeon. They must be a Doctor! * Your target is a beautiful person working for the Town. They must be an Escort! * Your target gathers information about people. They must be an Investigator! * Your target detains people at night. They must be a Jailor! * Your target watches who visits people at night. They must be a Lookout! * Your target is the leader of the Town. They must be the Mayor! * Your target speaks with the dead. They must be a Medium! * Your target wields mystical power. They must be a Retributionist! * Your target is a protector of the Town. They must be a Sheriff! * Your target secretly watches who someone visits. They must be a Spy! * Your target specializes in transportation. They must be a Transporter! * Your target tracks Vampires. They must be a Vampire Hunter! * Your target is a paranoid war hero. They must be a Veteran! * Your target will bend the law to enact justice. They must be a Vigilante. * Your target uses information to silence people. They must be a Blackmailer. * Your target gathers information for the Mafia. They must be a Consigliere. * Your target is a beautiful person working for the Mafia. They must be a Consort. * Your target pretends to be other people. They must be a Disguiser. * Your target is good at forging documents. They must be a Forger. * Your target has a desire to deceive. They must be a Framer! * Your target is the leader of the Mafia. They must be a Godfather. * Your target cleans up dead bodies. They must be a Janitor. * Your target does the Godfather's dirty work. They must be a Mafioso. * Your target does not remember their role. They must be an Amnesiac. * Your target likes to watch things burn. They must be an Arsonist. * Your target wants someone to be lynched at any cost. They must be an Executioner. * Your target wants to be lynched. They must be a Jester. * Your target wants to kill everyone. They must be a Serial Killer. * Your target simply wants to live. They must be a Survivor. * Your target drinks blood. They must be a Vampire! * Your target howls at the moon. They must be a Werewolf! * Your target casts spells on people. They must be a Witch! Investigation Results * '''Sheriff: The Sheriff will get the result about their target is suspicious. * Investigator: The Investigator will get the result "Your target could be a Investigator, Consigliere, Mayor, Tracker, or Plaguebearer". * Consigliere: The Consigliere will get the result "Your target gathers information for the Mafia. They must be a Consigliere". Achievements There are some achievements that can be earned by perform tasks. They are the achievements that dedicated to the Consigliere; * Private Detective: Win 1 game. * Interrogate: Win 5 games. * Cross-Examine: Win 10 games. * Snooper: Win 25 games. * How'd that happen?: Find a Godfather. * Uh Oh: Find a Veteran. * Kill him, Quick!: Find a Sheriff. Quote Gallery ConsigTOS.png|The Consigliere. (Actually The Investigator) Achievement Consigliere.png|Avatar of the Consigliere. Consigmobile.png|Avatar of the Consigliere in the mobile. Trivia * The Consigliere was the Investigator who works for the Town. He was the best Investigator of the Town. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Incriminators Category:Karma Houdini Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Imprisoned Category:Suicidal Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Protagonists Category:Successful Category:Incompetent Category:Criminals Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Evil